Pokemon Story Ideas
by Zombyra
Summary: A collection ideas for pokemon fics if you see one that you like feel free to borrow. rated m due some ideas content.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon Story Ideas

This is a small collection of pokemon story ideas and if you see one you like your free to use it as long as you acknowledge where you got it from.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon if I did Ash would have aged and I'd be rich.

Warning: This idea contains the mention of rape.

Idea one.

A young man runs form the lab from which he was experimented on against his will for the last five years by a team of evil sadistic Team Rocket scientists led by Doctor Namba. The young man's name is Ash Ketchum who has been and orphan for the past seven years.

Yes for five years Ash was experimented on due to the fact he had the power to control aura and eventually since aura was connected to the pokemon evolution line of Riolu and its evolved form Lucario it was decided to expand the experimenting on Ash to see if they could give him the ability to perform Lucario's signature move Aura Sphere but what they didn't know was the experiments didn't give Ash a pokemon attack but rather they ended up giving him the power to change into eighteen different pokemon one for each type.

Yes pokemon came in 18 types: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Electric, Fairy, Fighting, Fire, Flying, Ghost, Grass, Ground, Ice, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel and Water. Some pokemon only have one type while others have two. The total number of pokemon known is 719 spread over the world.

Now as he continues to run Ash can hear the guards catching up to him as it looks like the have him cornered his ability to turn into a pokemon saves him by turning him into Tornadus the only legendary pokemon he can turn into and he flew away.

"Shit" said one of the guards as he turned to his partner "what do we tell Nanba?"

Before his partner could respond they "First it's Namba and second tell me what that you let our test subject for project HP escape." An angry voice said from behind them.

Needless to say those two guards were used as target practise by their comrade's pokemon for the next six weeks.

Once Ash landed he focus on being human to return to his true self and once that was accomplished he hid until it was night time as he was naked. Every time Ash became a pokemon his clothes would be destroyed so when he changed back he was naked and until he found a solution he was going to have to hide or be accused of indecent exposure.

He thought back to when he became an orphan seven years earlier when at the age of nine he was returning from Viridian city after doing a job for his mom when on the outskirts of Pallet town he was meet by some police officers and they told him that the entire town had been literally wiped out no survivors human or pokemon. A devastated Ash was put into foster care but his foster family beat him and treated him as a slave his foster father even raped him twice and after a week of their abuse he stole a large amount of cash from a safe they had and ran away.

For the next two year Ash travelled around doing small jobs like mowing peoples lawns or painting fences to earn a bit of cash here and there to survive then he was approached by a pretty blonde named Domino who knew of a scientist that needed a temporary assistant and the job payed well.

He followed her and walked into an ambush was caged and told why they targeted him specifically and that there was no escape.

~No escape huh~ Ash thought with a chuckle.

Who or what destroyed his home and sentence him to seven years of hell but now Ash was going to rebuild his life, get a girlfriend, keep the promise he made his father and grandfather to become a pokemon master, learn to fully control his new powers, and destroy Team rocket along with any other criminal organisation in the world.

But first new clothes and something good to eat and maybe a bath as well.

Little did Ash know he had taken to first step on a journey that would make him a legend and possibly get him more than one girl friend.

Arceus watched Ash's escape from Team rocket learned what was on the boys mind such his dreams and desire for revenge and the mighty god of all pokemon couldn't help but wonder if there was a connection between the destruction of Pallet town and the eventual capture and illegal experimenting done to Ash by Team Rocket. He then summoned his follow legendries who were also his children to discuss Ash, his powers and what can be done to help him.

To get clothes Ash used his psychic type form and with the psychic powers that it had he stole a black tee shirt, blue jeans, white socks, a pair of boxers that had caution ladies' man written on them multiple times in different sizes and a pair of sneakers blue and white in colour. He then took the clothes to his hiding spot reverted to human form with a bit a difficulty and changed into his new outfit.

Now he just had to find a way out of Kanto and to a region that didn't have Team Rocket agents crawling through it. Suddenly he was surrounded by a bright light and when it died away he found himself face to face with the legendary Arceus and while Ash couldn't be sure he felt like the pokemon god was smiling at him in a friendly manner.

"Hello Ash we have much to discuss," Arceus said.

End chapter.

Me: Well there you have folks the first story idea laid out for you please tell me what you think and the next chapter will a different idea for a story and just to clarify this idea can be seen as Ash x one girl or Ash x harem.

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: This is my second Pokemon story idea and it follows a familiar theme seen in some other pokemon fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon if I did Ash would have one every league he has competed in and captured all the legendries.

Ash's Revenge Harem.

He lost another Pokemon League competition he couldn't believe it after so much hard work capturing and training his team for this league he still lost in the final round making his final league placing second. Kalos was indeed the toughest region he had travelled so far but he had thought that finally he would win the league then go on to face the elite four.

But fate decided to be a bitch again and when his last pokemon Pikachu was defeated by his opponents Sandslash it was over.

Now Ash was on his way back to Pallet town in Kanto with a plan to redo the Kanto League with all of his pokemon receiving training as his new Kanto journey went but what he didn't know was that he was about to be betrayed by most of his friends. Those planning to betray him were Brock, Tracey, Misty, Dawn, May, Iris, Max, Gary, Professor Oak and Serena and their reasons for turning against Ash are as follows:

Brock: sick of seeing Ash lose every pokemon league he competes in and is jealous that Ash can get girls to like him without even trying.

Tracey: same as Brock.

Gary: same as Brock and Tracey plus also jealous that Ash has met every legendry in the world.

Max: once idolised Ash but now sees him as a super weak trainer.

Professor Oak: He no longer saw anything special in Ash and Delia kept rejecting his advances even though Oak knew that Delia had vowed that Ash's father was going to be the only man she'd ever be with.

The girls have turned Ash against because he has ignored their feelings for him but they overlook the fact that they weren't very open about them around him and if one had told Ash that they loved him to his face he may have been open to a relationship with them.

Passing through the Viridian forest with Pikachu on his shoulder Ash was reunited with his old friend Pidgeot and together they battled and defeated an arrogant Fearow allowing Ash to capture the beak pokemon.

Pidgeot then gave Ash and Pikachu a ride on his back to Pallet town allowing them to be a couple of hours earlier than if they walked. Arriving at his house Ash saw a note taped to the door addressed to him.

The note read: _Ash sweetie I have just gone to do an errand and should be back by dinner also some of your friends stopped by and are now at Professor Oak's lab._

 _Love mom._

"Well Pikachu looks like we're going to Professor Oak's lab," said Ash.

When they got there they were initially welcomed with open arms but it didn't take long for the traitors to make their move and attempt to convince Ash to give his goal telling him he was weak that he'd never win any pokemon leagues or get a girlfriend.

In any other life Ash may have angrily shouted at them that he'd never give up his goal, run off in tears or even had his pokemon attack them for trying to convince him to give up but not in this life instead he remain calm and said

"Weak trainers can't hatch, catch or evolve pokemon and have the pokemon they do have disobey them but I have hatched three pokemon caught and evolved many pokemon and while some haven't always obeyed me the days of my having disobedient pokemon are over."

He then went on to add that he had won many pokemon battles including the Orange league but Brock said that the Orange league didn't count as it wasn't official.

No one was aware of a brunette eavesdropper named Leaf and who also happened to be one of Ash's childhood friends and an object of desire for Gary. To be honest she was shocked that some of Ash's friends were turning against him and wondered why after all from she heard Ash showed his friends well loyal friendship always encouraging them with their goals never putting them down so why aren't they showing him support for his goals?

Shortly after she finished this train of thought Ash quickly rounded up all of his pokemon and left Oak's lab with them while telling his former friends to go to hell. As he left he noticed Leaf approaching and the look on her face told him that she had heard at least part of what was said.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

"Enough to know that they're all idiots for turning their backs on you," she replied.

They made their way in silence to Ketchum residents where Delia was waiting having arrived back home earlier than expected and once there they told her what had happened. Delia was pissed and wanted to go to Professor Oak's lab and give them all a piece of her mind especially Oak as she knew one of the reasons he turned on Ash was because she wouldn't be his woman.

After an hour of talking they decided to leave Pallet town until the traitors were dealt with and Leaf had an idea for a way to get back at the traitors in a way that they never see coming but it would take a few years in order for everything to work a lot of training would be involved of not only Ash and Leaf's current pokemon but also of pokemon that they will catch over time as well as Ash getting a harem of a few girls.

"Why would I need a harem for?" Ash asked.

"Those guys said you couldn't even get one girl to be your girlfriend right?" said Leaf.

"Yeah", replied Ash.

"So imagine the looks on their faces when you see them in a few years with a small harem around you," explained Leaf hoping Ash would get her point.

"Okay but why a small harem and not a big one?" he asked.

"Simple the bigger the harem the harder to maintain and more likely fights between the girls involved would happen and most likely they'd happen a lot," she explained.

Ash and Leaf left by way of Leaf's Hypno using teleport to get them to Vermilion city so they could take a ferry to the seafoam islands to do some training then they'd head to the Johto region. Delia would to Cinnabar Island for a week then she'll join them in Johto.

Before parting ways Delia told to be careful and to make sure to use condoms so that there are no 'happy accidents' which got them shouting out MOM/MRS. KETCHUM in shock.

As the ferry took them to their destination the two teens sat in their room trying to figure out how many girls to put in the harem. Naturally Leaf was in it given she was attracted to Ash. Suddenly Ash shot up what better way to get back at the girls for turning against him by talking their female rivals into joining the harem if possible.

Misty didn't have any female rivals that he could remember but she did have three very sexy older sisters, May had a rival from Lilycove City in Hoenn named Kelly, Dawn had Zoey and Ursula, Iris had Georgia and Serena had Miette and Shauna. That was nine girls plus Leaf that was ten girls but most harems had a lot more women. Ash also had to take into account that some of these girls may choose to simply be his friends and not join the harem.

Arceus was on Ash's side and telepathically contacted him to help.

Meanwhile with the traitors they continued to discuss amongst themselves what to do about Ash and how to keep him from competing in the Kanto League.

"Don't worry about that I'll use my influence to have Ash banned from competing by showing some fabricated evidence of him doing something that'll get him banned from all pokemon leagues in the world," said Professor Oak.

This got most of those in the room smiling with Serena being the exception but no one noticed.

Excusing herself to go use the phone Serena called her mom and told what had happened and her role in it. Grace was so disappointed in her daughter for what she had done that she ordered back to Vaniville Town in Kalos immediately and the longer she took to get back home the longer she was grounded for starting at three months. Serena hung up the phone told the other traitors that her mom needed her back home right away and she'd see them when she could.

Serena missed out on the sex that happened after she left with Brock banging May, Dawn with Max, Professor Oak and Gary got Misty to the red head dismay as the Oak men were small dicked, and Iris had fun with Tracey. The girls thought that Brock, Max and Tracey had the biggest cocks that had ever seen but had they managed to get Ash into bed instead of betraying him they'd have seen a bigger cock still.

The traitors thought that their plans to ruin Ash's carer would work while their own carers would continue to rise but they forgot that if you mess with Ash you mess with Arceus which is a BIG MISTAKE and Oak's influence didn't work as Pokemon League President Charles Goodshow had already been informed of Oka's plan and why by Arceus so he pretended to go along with it and had Ash banned but only from the Kanto and Johto leagues.

Four years pass and then President Goodshow announced a grand Tournament to celebrate 350 years since the first ever pokemon league tournament.

Ash and his girls were ready to take the world by storm and put a certain group of traitors in their place.

End chapter.

Me: Well that's this idea up. By the way I have a couple of mini challenges for anyone interested one Naruto and the other Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Naruto challenge: What if Sakura had been there when Mizuki informed Naruto of why the village hates him. How would this affect their team dynamic?

Can be NaruSaku or Naruharem with Sakura as one of the girls but if harem root only a small number.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX Challenge: What if something happened that caused the Manga cannon to fuse with the anime cannon.

Pairings to include: Jaden x Alexis and Atticus x Reggie.

Jaden's Hero deck a mix of Elemental, Evil and Masked Heroes.

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Another Pokemon story idea that is another Ash betrayed theme idea.

Disclaimer: I don't on Pokemon only this story idea.

To make a bet with traitors.

Ash had just came home from the Kalos region where he came in second place with a plan to have a couple of weeks at home as he hadn't been home in a long time plus it gave him a chance to relax before heading of on his next journey yep that was the plan or at least had been until he entered his house. When he got inside he found Professor Oak, his grandson Gary along with Iris, Misty, May her brother Max, Barry, Dawn, Kenny, Drew, Tracey, Brock, Trip and Paul all there as was Delia Ash's own mother. Most of them wanted him to just give up his dream of becoming a Pokemon master. The only exceptions were Delia, Dawn and May.

Delia would never turn her back on her own son and have him give up his dream not after giving him so much encouragement to follow it. May and Dawn both had them same reason for supporting Ash and no it wasn't to do with being in love with him rather it was because he supported them with their goals involving Pokemon contests and becoming top Pokemon Co-ordinators in fact Ash was a mentor to them especially May and when this was explained to the traitors Brock was in disagreement with the girls.

"I was the mentor to you not Ash," he said.

"That is a load of shit Brock you spent more time flirting with Nurse Joys, Officer Jennys and other pretty ladies," May replied.

"Are you girls in love with Ash?" asked Gary.

"No I'm not in love with Ash as I am a lesbian," Dawn Said.

"And I see Ash as a brother," said May.

"Come on Dee Dee you're not a lesbian as I've seen the way you look at me," said a smug Kenny.

Dawn rolled her eyes and said "you're delusional Kenny."

"I am not you're obsessed with me and my hot body so there is no way you are a lesbian," he replied.

Dawn responded to this by grabbing an unsuspecting May and kissing her on the lips while running her left hand over May's crotch. The kiss lasted 15 seconds.

After the kiss was over and the girls parted Dawn turned to Kenny and asked "Convinced now or do I need to actually fuck a girl right her on front of you mister smug bastard?"

Before Kenny could respond Brock intervened and reminded them all of why there were there and for the next hour of arguing it became apparent that Ash wasn't going to give up and in Brock's eyes attacking Ash would only make the traitors the bad guys and they only wanted Ash to stop so that he wouldn't suffer anymore humiliating loses in future league tournaments. Then Brock had an idea and it was in his mind was his best idea yet.

"Well Ash how about a bet," he said.

"What kind of bet?" Ash asked.

"It's simple you go to a region of my choosing taking with you a single pokemon that has no battle experience and do that region league circuit and if you win the league we will give up trying to stop you from competing in any more leagues," Brock explained.

To the traitors this was good as Brock would choose the region with the toughest league he could think of and Ash would be lucky to get all 8 badges required for the league by the time of the leagues opening ceremonies especially since he would be starting from scratch with rookie pokemon.

Delia, May and Dawn were having similar thoughts and before they could speak them Ash agreed to Brock's terms but asked that it be put into written form so that neither could deny that any agreement had taken place and the it be written by a third party that they could agree on.

The traitors agreed and the surprising third party that write the written agreement was the TR trio themselves Jessie, James and Meowth who were not to try an add clause that would them rights to confiscate pokemon should one or both parties fail to honour the agreement. The trio did as requested but tricked the traitors with some of the wording so that Ash only needed to rely on the pokemon he catches to get that badges for the league and after that he can use all his pokemon including those at Professor Oaks' Lab no exceptions.

Everyone was given a copy of the agreement signed and told to put them somewhere safe so that it didn't get lost but as soon as they could most traitors burned their copies with the only exceptions being Brock and Misty. Ash, May, Dawn, Delia and team rocket gave their copies to Arceus the god of all Pokemon so that they couldn't be stolen and destroyed by the traitors.

Brock chose the Alola region for Ash to challenge and Ash found he couldn't take a Tauros as he had planned as they all had experience by challenging each other. Ash instead captured a shiny Eevee to use as his starter. While Ash and his supporters thought that the agreement was a bad enough handy cap Brock planned to make it worse by having Paul, Max and Trip also go to Alola and undermine Ash as best they could to better insure that he failed.

As Ash and his new Eevee headed of on their adventure to Alola Ash knew in the back of his mind that he would make new friends human and Pokemon alike as well as new enemies after all just look at past regions Team Rocket in Kanto, Orange Islands and Johto, Teams Aqua and Magma in Hoenn, Team Galactic in Sinnoh, team Plasma in Unova and Team Flare in Kalos. It wouldn't be surprising if there was at least one criminal organisation in the Alola region causing trouble for honest law abiding citizens. Ash was very eager to see the regions many species of pokemon and maybe he'll do what he normally does and catch at least of the regions three starter pokemon.

End of chapter.

Me: well what do you guys think please read and review and remember you're always welcome to borrow my ideas as long as you acknowledge where you got them from.

Question: Which is your fav gen 7 starters? I'm having a hard time choosing between them.


End file.
